Love in Flames
by tryptamine
Summary: Kai only agrees to join the Bladebreakers for one purpose: capturing their bitbeasts. But when he finds himself getting too close to one of his teammates, Boris reveals a secret that could destroy both of their lives forever. KaiOC


**Note: **Now this story takes place during Beyblade 2000, right after the episode _Thirteen Candles_. Please read & review, as feedback of all kinds is greatly appreciated. :) Enjoy!****  
><strong>**

**Love in Flames **by **crackedvalium**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Prologue<strong>_

* * *

><p><em>"You are to continue beyblading with that team, Kai. No excuses. I need the bitpower of the beyblades." Voltaire stated, in a stern tone.<em>

_"Hn."_

_Kai folded his arms across his chest. He had no real interest in being with the Bladebreakers but didn't dare talk back to his grandfather._

_"Now I've received word that a girl will be joining that team..her bitpower in particular is extremely vital to my operation..so failure is not an option. Do you understand?"_

_"Yeah, grandfather." Kai muttered as Voltaire turned his back to him and left the room. _

_"I do."  
><em>

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter One - A Fist Full of Rage<strong>_

* * *

><p><em>"Last call for flight 746 to Hong Kong! Last call for boarding!"<em>

A pair of crystal gray eyes peered out the window of the plane as it was about to take off. She sighed, before gazing down at the purple beyblade she was holding in her hands. She lightly traced her thumb over the silver phoenix imprinted on the bitchip.

'What the hell did I get myself into?' she thought, watching it glow as though it were responding to her thoughts.

She cringed, hearing Tyson howling in pain a few rows ahead. Even with her iPod on maximum volume, Karen could still hear his whining.

"Calm down, Tyson! The more you rub it, the more it swells!" Kenny exclaimed, thrusting an ice pack on Tyson's right cheek.

"But Chief, it hurts so much! I think I might've lost a few teeth!" Tyson yelled, flailing his arms around in pain. Max, who was sitting in the row behind them, stood up from his seat to look down at Tyson.

"Y'know Tyson, if you hadn't been so rude, I don't think Karen would've punched you.." Max laughed, playfully patting him on the head.

"Oh sure Max! Just take her side!" Tyson groaned, before howling in pain again.

**_20 minutes before boarding the plane..._**

Karen's duffel bag hit the floor of the airport with a heavy thud as she gawked at her "new teammates". Her eyes shifted from the Bladebreakers to Mr. Dickinson. How could he have not told her that she would be on a team full of boys? She balled up her fists, refraining from doing her usual yelling.

Tyson, Max, Kenny and Ray were staring at Karen now looking both shocked and confused. Kai stood next to them, glaring at her, looking unfazed.

'Could this be the girl grandfather was talking about? She doesn't look so tough..' Kai thought, looking at her.

This girl was average height with pale white skin and platinum blonde hair with purple bangs. She wore a cropped black corset top with baggy gray jeans that hung loosely around her waist.

"Mr. D., you never told me this was an all boys team..." She muttered, trying to stay calm.

Before Mr. Dickinson could respond, Tyson walked over to Karen and Mr. Dickinson with his hand on his hip.

"Well, what were you expecting? A team full of girls?" He asked in a cocky tone, staring at Karen.

"Well if you ask me," she began with a sly smile, folding her arms across her chest. "This is exactly what this team looks like."

"What was that?" Kai snapped, now walking over to her.

"You heard me!" She sneered, pointing to the blue triangles painted on his face. "You're wearing more make-up than I am!"

Kai looked speechless as his eyes flared with anger. Tyson was now yelling at Mr. Dickinson, who looked quite amused with the argument that was going on.

"Not to be rude or anything Mr. Dickinson but what WERE you thinking?" Tyson yelled. "There's no way we can have some girl on this team! We're trying to make it to the World Championships here and the last thing we need is a weak link-" but before he could finish, Karen gave him a right hook that knocked him straight to the ground.

"OWWW! WHAT THE HECK DID YOU DO THAT FOR?"

"How's that for a weak link?" She hissed, as he squirmed on the floor, howling in pain.

"Tyson! You okay bud?" Max asked, running over to Tyson's squirming figure. Kenny shook his head while Ray walked over to Tyson, who was now clutching his cheek with tears forming in the corners of his eyes.

"Are you okay, Tyson?" Ray asked, staring down at the frantic teen. Despite Tyson's howling, Karen rolled her eyes at how dramatic he was being. She knew he would be fine. She hadn't him him all that hard anyway, only hard enough to get him to shut up.

She looked over at Kai, who was still glaring at her. Looking into his crimson red eyes, she started to regret being so rude to him before. She quickly shook her head to get rid of those thoughts as Mr. Dickinson placed a hand on her shoulder.

"Well, we'd better get going kids..we have a flight to catch!" Mr. Dickinson chuckled, picking up Karen's duffel as the group walked towards the boarding area of the terminal.

Tyson still clutched his cheek, groaning in pain.

"That was sorta rude, Tyson. You have to remember..girls can be pretty sensitive." said Ray.

Max let out a small laugh, giving Tyson a small nudge in his side. "I have to say though Tyson, it was kinda funny seeing you get hit by a girl!"

Tyson grumbled, ignoring their comments, while glaring at Mr. Dickinson. How could he not reprimand Karen at all for what she did?

"Now boys..I was hoping that meeting your new teammate would have gone a lot smoother," he looked over at Tyson and continued, "but Karen is a sweet girl. She's one tough beyblader and I know she'll warm up to you boys soon. She just needs time to adjust to all of you. And I'm sorry she hit you Tyson, but you should really learn to mind your manners young man."

Tyson opened his mouth to protest but shut it quickly, as pain shot throughout his face when he tried. He began to wail in pain again as they all headed onto the plane.

* * *

><p><em>Back to the flight..<em>

"Well, if Mr. Dickinson hadn't LIED about our new teammate, I wouldn't have yelled so much!" Tyson stated rather loudly, hoping Mr. Dickinson would hear him.

Mr. Dickinson didn't bother to acknowledge Tyson but instead looked over at Ray, who had now risen from his seat next to Kai, making his way to the empty seat next to Karen.

Karen had her eyes closed now, leaning her head against the window; her music still ringing in her ears. Her eyes popped open immediately when she felt a presence near her. Looking to her right, a pair of deep amber eyes stared back into hers.

She took off her headphones, eyeing Ray suspiciously as he held out his hand.

"With all the confusion earlier, I didn't get a chance to introduce myself..I'm Ray," He smiled.

Karen cocked an eyebrow, shifting her gaze from his hand to his eyes. His smile seemed genuine but she couldn't understand why he was being so nice. After all, she had just hit his teammate.

"I'm Karen," she replied, skeptically.

Ray smiled at this and she could feel a small smile tugging at the sides of her lips as well. She hid it quickly but Ray noticed and laughed a bit anyway.

"It wouldn't hurt you to smile a little, you know." He laughed, as she folded her arms stubbornly, staring outside of the window again.

'Maybe this won't be such a bad thing..' she thought, with a small smirk as the plane took off.

* * *

><p><em><strong>That's it for chapter one!<strong>_

_**Next chapter, they'll be heading to the Asian Qualifier in China! **_

_**Please read & review!  
><strong>_

_**FEEDBACK OF ALL KINDS IS APPRECIATED! :)**_


End file.
